It's like catching Lightning
by hutton207
Summary: Now adults, Follow the HSM gang on their journey through love, sadness, joy, despair, family life and more as they find their way in the world. TROYELLA, CHAYLOR, ZEKEPAY, JELSI and more!


**It's like catching lightning**

----

Chapter 1

Together since High School, Troy and Gabriella always knew they were destined to be together. During their last year in College, Troy had proposed to Gabriella, her gratefully accepting his long awaited question. After College was over, Gabriella and Troy moved into a beautiful house where they really started their adult lives together. Taking a little over 18 months to plan, their wedding day couldn't have been more perfect.

Now, Gabriella and Troy were adjusting to married life, juggling work and time together. Troy, a Basketball player, would try to spend as much family time with Gabby as he could.

Whenever he thought of the word 'Family', it always made Troy smile. He and Gabriella had always had a strong relationship, but now they were their own little family. One day, maybe there'd be a couple of kids in the picture too, but right now it was am amazing feeling to just be together.

-----

"Morning" Gabriella beamed, hearing the footsteps of her husband in the hallway. "You okay?"

"Tired" Troy yawned, kissing his wife tenderly before pulling open the fridge. Placing her cup of coffee on the counter top, she pulled a pink invitation from the fridge.

"There's that dinner at Sharpay and Zeke's tonight" Gabriella reminded him, passing over the invitation.

By the look on Troy's face, it was evident he had forgotten. "I'll take that as a 'no I didn't know' face" she giggled, plucking the invitation back from him.

"You will be able to come right?"

"Of course" He smiled, pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head into his neck, breathing in his scent. She let out as happy sigh as he began planting kisses on her face.

"I think Shar said something about an announcement she had to make or something"

"She sent an _invitation_. Who sends an invitation to a dinner party with friends?"

"Someone with an announcement to make!" Gabriella informed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Unfortunately I do. Hours of practise ready for the big game next month"

"I miss you when you're at work" she pouted, hugging him tighter.

"I miss you too"

He sat down, pulling Gabriella down with him so she was sitting on his lap. She ran her hand through his hair as their lips connected. Their moment of passion was interrupted by the doorbell.

Frowning at each other simultaneously wondering who was calling at this early hour, both Troy and Gabby headed to the front door.

"Morning" Troy greeted, pulling open the door to find Sharpay standing there. "You coming in?" He asked when Sharpay made no effort to step into the house.

"You okay Shar?" Gabriella asked, seeing the uncomfortable look on Sharpay's face.

"I'm fine" she replied, a tight smile gracing her lips momentarily.

"And that's my cue to go. I'll see you two ladies tonight" Troy responded, picking up his bag before kissing Gabriella goodbye.

"You worried about tonight?" Gabriella asked, walking through to the kitchen with Sharpay.

She shook her head as she saw her invitation on the counter top. She picked up it, tracing over the gold embossed intertwined "Z and S" with her finger.

"Shar?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay leaned heavily against the counter top with a large sigh.

Sharpay played with the wedding ring on her finger, twirling it nervously.

"I just…"

Her hands fell limply to her sides as she hung her head, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She willed herself not to cry as she tried to compose herself as best she could.

"Are things okay between you and Zeke?"

"They were… well I mean they are… I think" she replied, scrunching up her face as she shrugged.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing's _happened_" Sharpay responded defensively. "Well not between me and Zeke…"

"Shar you're not making any sense" A confused Gabriella queried.

Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, she turned to look at Gabriella. "You remember my boyfriend from College?"

"Lewis?"

Nodding her head, she wiped a few tears from her eyes fiercely with the back of her hand.

"Come sit down" Gabriella guided, placing an arm round Sharpay as she took her to sit down on the couch.

"He called me late last night" she whispered, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "He's back in town" she managed to get out, before her emotions took over and she began sobbing into her hands. Wrapping her arms around Sharpay, Gabriella comforted Sharpay as she took in the news.

This was not good.

----

Hey everyone!! Haven't posted a new fic in a while but I hope you like this!! :D Please R and R and let me know what you think.

Love and hugs

Hutton 207 X


End file.
